Korean Patent Application 91-22626, filed on Dec. 11, 1991, is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a TV receiver with built-in multiple functions, and more particularly, to a TV receiver incorporating a broadcasting satellite (hereinafter, termed "BS") decoder, a picture in picture feature (hereinafter, termed "PIP") and a video cassette recorder (hereinafter, termed "VCR"). The functions of these features are capable of being performed with a minimum number of tuners and a microcomputer (hereinafter, termed "MICOM").
Generally, consumer audio and video products tend to be complex; i.e. the product contains its related functions and devices internally. In the case of a TV receiver, it is becoming common to include therein a built-in BS decoder, a built-in VCR, and/or built-in PIP.
However, in case of a TV receiver with built-in BS decoder, PIP and VCR, it has been necessary to incorporate separate tuners for PIP functioning, BS decoding and TV reception, respectively, so that the circuit becomes complicated, and the cost of the product becomes high.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-299582 illustrated in FIG. 1, herein a TV receiver which includes BS and terrestrial broadcasting and discloses a technology providing a simple operation using a single remote controller.
The conventional receiver comprises an electric power source, a remote control decoder 15 supplied with power from the electric power source, a control MICOM 16, a character generator 49 coupled to the control MICOM 16 in accordance with a controlling signal from a remote controller 14, and a TV/Character interface circuit 33 coupled to the character generator 49.
The system is capable of presenting a clock display and a channel number display and is capable of inputting at least a TV picture signal and a BS picture signal to a video selector and picture cutting circuit at the same time. The arrangement of the video selector, picture cutting circuit and the TV/Character interface circuit 33, sequentially, results in a receiver that receives BS and terrestrial broadcasting and is capable of receiving simply BS and terrestrial broadcasting by a remote controller.
The receiver can receive a signal of BS and TV broadcasting, but it does not include diclosure of a signal processing technique for VCR and PIP. Accordingly, the prior art TV receiver does not match the trend of increasingly complex products being generally marketed at present.